


Disappointing My Kids

by WolfaMoon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers Family, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton-centric, Clint Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Natasha Romanov, Righteous Man, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Wanda was his. Clint was disappointing her by coming here. But she is charged that he had come. The strength he brought to her. CACW.





	Disappointing My Kids

Disappointing My Kids.   
B: Wolfa Moon  
S: Wanda was his. Clint was disappointing her by coming here. But she is charged that he had come. The strength he brought to her. CACW.  
D: Don’t Own

// Disappointing My Kids. //

Wanda was his. Clint was disappointing her by coming here. But she is charged that he had come. The strength he brought to her. Filling a hole she did not know she had inside her. Wanda moves so she molds to Clint’s side as they get out of her jail cell, her room at Avenger Headquarters. Clint pilots them away to get another member but right now she basks in his warmth.   
Clint can feel her senses creep into him. Smiling he wraps an arm around her. Wanda turns to hug and bury her face in his neck. Setting the plane on autopilot he gets up to pull her to a seat and have her sit on his lap. Wanda is still just a kid.   
She may have had to grow up faster because of war. But is a kid, nonetheless. She hugs him tighter trying to get even closer. Her hands seeking skin. To feel warmth. Opening the vest she gets to his chest. Moving her head so she can hear his heartbeat. He is here.  
Clint wraps his arm around her. Wanda always responded more to tactile since her gift was mental. Her ear resting against his bare chest. It felt awkward at first. Especially since the first time she had done it he had just come out of the shower after a work out. She had flung him hard with her gifts during practice. He told her too. But she didn’t know how badly he was bruised. Rushing to him and hugging him. Her head over his heart. Apologizing, but he just holds her tighter.  
Everything changes except that.  
Wanda clings to Clint. Whenever he would arrive she would go to him. Take him away to have for herself. Natasha had a slight jealousy at that. Clint use to be hers. Her teddy bear that would chase away the nightmares. Knowing she had grown up since their first meeting. He had gotten Natasha to let go of the red room and their ways. Made her family.   
So feeling saddened, replaced, Natasha goes to Clint. She needs her rock.  
After Sakovia, Natasha had found Clint on the bed in his designated room. Wanda laying beside him. Her hands gripping tightly to his. Looking at the avenger, Nat notices that Wanda is asleep. Clint smiles at her. Natasha moves in to get a better look.  
“Is she okay?”  
“She hasn’t been sleeping well.”  
“Well you are a good teddy bear.” He huffs at this. Getting into bed on the other side she looks down at Wanda. Her head on his bare chest, relaxed. Remembering when she took comfort in his presence. Still does. Resting her head on his bare shoulder. Wrapping her arms across his stomach touching the healed side longer. Feeling the difference. Letting herself relax. Why is he capable of the impossible? Maybe that is his superpower. Feeling of peace, of home.

DMK1

People talk, people wonder, people question. After their rescue form the raft. Wanda will not let go of Clint. She tugs and pulls. The others watched as she ripped his prison uniform top. Getting her hand on his skin over his heart. There, then she calms down.   
The others raise an eyebrow to this but stop when Clint pulls her close and places a chaste kiss on her head. Steve stares for a moment before getting them to their safe haven. Sam doesn’t judge but he saw the protective streak that Clint holds for Wanda. Even getting beat to protect her. Scott just shrugs it off.  
Wanda can’t explain why she just wants to crawl into Clint. Holding him tight and never letting him go. Sure he had gone home to his family after Ultron. Taking her there to for a while. Yet having to return to the real world. Clint had come for her, his family. That became the moment that defined their relationship.   
Natasha had come to Wakanda. Wanting to go to Clint and be home. But Wanda would have none of that. So the girls began to fight as Natasha made her presence known. Clint being who he is to them, steps in. Watching him fall from intervening their attack. The red and the fury. Shouts calling the others. Wanda’s scream reverberating through the complex.   
The others coming upon the scene. They froze. Natasha holds Clint’s head in her lap. Wanda weeping into his chest. Blood coming from Clint’s mouth and nose.  
“What happened?” Steve moves over to help but is stopped by a red barrier. “Wanda, we need to help. Let us help, Clint.” The barrier falls as he kneels down to get a better view of their archer.   
“We fought.” Natasha informed.  
“Help me,” Wanda cries. Rogers moves in lifting Clint up. Running to med bay where Bucky lay about to go into complete cryo sleep. Sitting up to watch the proceeding.  
“What happened?” Steve turns as medical personnel descend to help. Yet he did not let go of Clint. Bucky moves in to get Steve to let go, taking his place. Steve turns to the girls. “What is going on?”  
“We were fighting over Clint. “ Natasha spoke from the doorway. Wanda stopping just shy from letting the medical teamwork.  
“Lovers tiff,” Sam spoke.  
“It’s not like that. Clint is like a calm in the storm. Don’t tell me none of you have not felt it.” Natasha looks at the others. Scott had to nod. He hated to admit the man made him relax.   
Steve had to admit that Clint had a mouth on him but he did make everything, calm. Whenever Stark and him went at it. Clint was always there to defuse it. It was simple for him. Make things easy. Steve nods agreeing with their assessment.   
“So he was breaking up a fight?” Sam gathered.  
“Clint was helping me and then, she showed up.” Wanda spoke then growls, as she moves to stand beside Bucky. Bucky who is still holding Clint’s hand. “Can you feel it?” Bucky starts looking over at Wanda.  
“I…I don’t know. I…” Bucky looks over at Steve. “Who is he? Do I know him?”  
“He helped us fight.”  
“I mean from before…”  
“No, “ Steve can only watch as Bucky holds Clint hand. “Are you okay?”  
“It’s like they said, he is calming. Do I know him?” He looks at Natasha this time.   
“You shot him once. Killed one of the people he was suppose to guard.”  
“Sorry.”  
“No need.” Clint groaned. Everyone came moving over. Natasha goes to his head wiping his hair out of his face.   
“Clint?”  
“Hey Nat, what did I miss?”  
“You should not have done that?” Wanda comes around moving the nurses to get to Clint. Taking his unoccupied arm she holds it close.  
“Can’t have my girls fighting.” He smiles. Looking from Wanda to Natasha then to Bucky. “Hey,” staring up at him. “You okay, Sergeant?”  
“I’m… you’re human, right?”  
“Last time I checked.” Clint begins to sit up. Everyone supports coming forward. “No more fighting.” He stares sternly at them. They both shy at that but return to hug him. “Ok, let me up.” Clint swings his legs to the side. Everyone backing up. “Ok,” he looks at them all. “I’m going to get something to eat. I recommend you do too.” The procession follows to the kitchen. There T’Challa was getting a meal ready.  
“I heard you were injured.”  
“Better now.” Sitting gingerly on a stool at the counter. Lifting a fruit from the center bowl. The king looks at him then looking over to see the others coming in.   
“What’s going on?” He nods as the Avengers entering the kitchen.  
“They think I’m special.” He smiles making the king smile.   
“You are special.” Nat comes up behind him. He smiles at her pulling her in for a kiss on the cheek.   
“You’re silly.”  
They seat, eat, and laugh.

DMK2

Sitting around in a huge common area Clint has a girl on both side. The others listening to Steve recalls a story during wartime and Bucky adding in moments. Bucky who is sitting beside Clint’s leg on the floor under the side that Natasha has commandeered.   
Wanda snuggles up close to him. Smiling as his fingers play with her hair. Sure she missed Vision. He was a friend. Yet he had hurt her, father? Or the one her mind has replaced with as. Trying to focus on those memories of a child she can remember her father. But now she closes her eyes and sees Clint chasing her along with his kids, her brothers and sister, around the field at the barn. So welcoming. Laura becoming a sister. Sure the maternal was there but it was not the same. Not the Same as Clint boosting her in the air so she can levitate back down to the children’s much delight. His arm tightens around her. Snuggling in she can feel his worry for his family. Hiding it so he can remain here in this room and not in his nightmares.

DMK3

A couple days later, Steve phone goes off. Everyone stops to look at him. Everyone who would need to talk to Steve is here. They know who it is.  
“Tony?” There is silence.  
“I’m not on speaker am I?”  
“Um, I, no.”  
“Gathered. Is Barton there?”  
“Um,” Steve’s eyes go right to Clint. Clint straightens at the attention. “Yeah.” There is silence. Everyone is sitting up now. “Tony? Tony, what happened?”  
“Ross found the farm.” More silence.  
“Are they okay?” Steve asks. Out of all of them Clint had the most to lost. He had a family. Sure Scott had his daughter but she was safe. But Clint, Laura and kids are a secret. One sworn to be kept even across enemy lines. “Tony, answer me.”  
“Do you want me to tell Barton so he is angry at one of us?” Steve raises an eyebrow. Both girls have grabbed a hold of Barton. Even Bucky took a stance.   
“No, but,” the phone is ripped out of his hand. Clint had jumped over the back of the couch.  
“Tony, talk to me.” Tony stops. “Tony, tell me.”  
“Ross found the farm. It’s no longer there.”  
“What was his reason?”  
“National threat.”  
“Survivors?” More pause. Wanda and Nat have stood now.   
“Steve, what is going on?” Natasha asks.  
“Ross found the farm.” This has both of them heading to Clint. And in that moment gravity crushed in on Clint. The phone clatters away from him. Everyone is moving. Natasha goes to the front of Clint. Wanda grabbing and clutching at him. His arms wrapping around her. Red begins to swirl around her hands.  
“Tony?” Steve picks up the phone.  
“Barton?”  
“A mess, what?”  
“Ross blew it up. He considered it a risk site. They fired and it hit an underground main, and, there were no survivors.”  
“Feeling righteous now.” Steve crushes the phone. Then moving to Clint. Natasha is holding Clint as he cries in agony. Looking up at Steve, tears are running down her face. Wanda has her face buried over Clint’s chest and into his neck.   
“Clint,” he’s sorry. Sorry he dragged him into this. How could he ever repay this? He did this.  
“Don’t. Don’t blame you. It was my fault. I should.” Clint gets up. “I need to um,” he walks off. Natasha lets Clint go. Wanda lets Clint move before glancing at Natasha with worry before running to Clint. Her arms wrapping around him. He holds her close and walk off.  
“What’s going on?” Bucky asks. T’Challa comes into the room looking around. Steve looks up at him.  
“You know.” He stated.  
“Tony called.” Steve informs.  
“Whatever he needs, tell me. I will handle it.” The king left the room to attend to his nation.   
“What is going on?” Bucky stands, demanding.  
“Clint has a family, kids. Ross killed them.” Bucky really wished he was the Winter Soldier and could go and kill the man. Natasha stands where Clint left her. Turning from them to hide her face. She would never get to see her godchildren again. Never hold her namesake. Steve moves to Natasha holding her. Feeling secure as her teddy bear went to grieve his hurt. She takes his strength and lets go. Wailing in pain, anger and crying into his chest.  
Bucky left them to go find Clint. Trailing after them he hears whimpering. Then a sweet voice crooning a song to the demolished man.  
“Lost and defeated, but still I stand  
My heart in pieces will beat again  
There is a story written in the stars  
That makes it worth it just to bear these scars  
Left foot forward and then my right  
It's not over, I've still got fight  
You get that feeling when you cross that line  
Like it was worth it just to take what's mine.” Coming around the corner more he sees them kneeling on a bed. Clint has his arms around Wanda and hers around his neck. He is crying and letting his emotions turn raw. She still continues.  
The thing is. When Wanda first came to the farm, she had nightmares. And Clint would come in and chase them away. Then he would stay and sing her back to sleep. Even going as far to sleep in her bed to keep the demons away. Being a supportive shoulder, father, and friend. Singing now for him.  
“Brave enough to broken  
can’t see, but keep going, oh  
Brave enough to be broken  
There's no more fear inside” Clint joins in. Bucky freezes as he hears them sing. Gripping tight to the doorway. Trying to hold it together.  
“I threw my heart in the fire  
I've never fallen from higher  
But (I'm still here)  
(I'm still here)  
I threw my heart in the fire  
I've never fallen from higher  
But (I'm still here)  
(I'm still here)” Clint lifts his head to look at her in the face.  
“Thank you.”  
“No, it is my honor.” Her eyes travel up to Bucky. Sensing the movement, red-rimmed eyes look to Bucky. Trying to control he looks at him.  
“Sergeant Barnes.” Bucky stiffened at his words. Stepping into the room he moves in.  
“Are you alright?”  
“No,” they keep taking in the other person. “Can I help you with something?” Bucky moves into the room more.  
“I don’t know.” Clint smiles at him motioning him over. Bucky knew how to be the fighter. But being human, normal again, is hard. Just wanting to be who he is. But that person was destroyed back when he fell during the war. Trying to find himself. Regaining part of himself then to be thrown back into the war. Finding his friends and still… “Are you a superhuman?” Clint laughs.  
“No. Human, with a high skill set.” Wanda wraps her arm around him.  
“You are more than that.” Bucky had to agree. “And there is something.” He huffs at her words.

DMK4

Steve finds them later. Wanda is being held closely to Clint. They are both asleep. Their red rimmed eyes a sign of what finally caused their sleep. Exhausted from crying and feeling the lost. Bucky is resting on the edge of the bed but has a gun pointed at Steve.   
“At ease,” Bucky huffs at Steve’s words.  
“They went out about an hour ago.” Getting up silently he escorts Steve out of the room. “This is all because of me.” He speaks once outside the room. “Could they still be alive?”  
“I was thinking about that.” The two walk a little way away. “If they.. Somehow got out.”  
“We could go check.”  
“Not we, just me.”  
“Steve,” Bucky pleads. Steve rests a hand on his stubbed arm.   
“I’m not even sure I can go.”  
“Will, will Stark do anything?”  
“I don’t know. We would have to wait and see. But…”  
“It’s not in us not to fight for what is right.” Moving out toward the common area they see the others getting gear together. Scott has his gear on. “Where are you going?”  
“I have a kid too. If they are in danger I need to be there.” He lowers his helmet and goes to the balcony. “It’s been something else, captain. I’ll keep in touch.” A swarm of drone ants come in. Scott shrinks and is gone in the flutter of insect wings.   
Sam is flexing his wing. Natasha adding guns to her ankle holsters. Her stunners glowing blue with charge.   
“Where do you think you’re going?”  
“Same place you are. See if anything is left.” She tries to stay focus. Her voice falters a little. Memories of what was lost and wondering what if anyone had survived. Steve moves toward her.  
“You don’t,” she glares at him. Nodding he understands. They are all part of this. They are family.   
Bucky follows Steve down to the armory. Grabbing a gun and rifle he slings it over his shoulder.  
“I’ll protect them.” Knowing his friends will be safe, Steve goes back out ready to go.

DMK5

Bucky returns to the bedroom to find Wanda awake stroking Clint’s hair. Her magic weaving around him.  
“I thought you were sleeping?” Bucky asks stepping into the room.  
“I was. But I felt the commotion going on. They are going to see?”  
“Yes,” he confirms adjusting the rifle.  
“They should have let us come.”  
“They want to make sure.”  
“It is, was our home.” Bucky moves in to take up his old post on the edge of the bed.  
“He is not just human.” Wanda has to smile at that. There is something in him. Maybe a remnant from when the mind stone had possessed him. But it is something more.   
***  
Steve walks through the meadow where he had chopped wood against Tony. The house was a smoldered mass. A house that Clint had put long hours in refurbishing, restoring, crafting. The dark line leading form the house to the barn. Then there was a dark line that leads from the back of the house toward the woods. Following it toward the woods he moves.   
Steve had stopped by on his road trip across America to visit. See the family and help out. Helped put that craft room in for Laura. Then learning about the secrets that are underneath. The escape tunnels underground. One to the barn, which was no more. Then the one in the woods. The metal bunker under the dense woods. Getting there he sees the charred box shape. Whatever Ross used held no prisoners. Making it all burn.   
Was this to draw them out? To hurt them. To show his cards. Telling them that he had power and was not afraid to use it. You are the enemy. Villains killed innocents. Not the ones fighting to protect. But it depends on what side of the battle line you are on.   
Moving closer he sees his fears. There was the porthole for the escape hatch. Charred bodies lie trying to get out. Steve succumbs to the grief. Bowing his head while on his knees he cries. Wanting to scream. Such a beautiful family. So welcoming. The avengers had become a family. The Barton’s became part of it.   
A safe house. A safe place.  
Gone.

DMK6

Everyone is silent as they enter the facility. T’Challa is there with the remaining avengers. They are all in the armory. Clint has a bow out and tightening the tension. Wanda weaving objects. Bucky cleaning a sniper rifle. Adjusting the scopes to his specifications. T’Challa making arrow tips from vibranium.   
They all look at Steve. T’Challa holds out the arrows to Clint. Clint takes and heads toward Wanda. Wanda whose objects were twirling like a tornado. He breezes into her maelstrom. He clings to her. Wanda weeps. But the fury still circles.  
“I’m going to kill him. He is one murder they can accuse me of.” Bucky begins to load the gun. Setting it down he goes to get more.  
“You can not play into his trap.” The king tries to be the voice of reason. “He wants you to make a display.” Clint’s head comes up.  
“You have satellites orbiting the planet.”  
“Of course,” he replies. What country did not have satellites? “Can we get the video footage from them and broadcast everywhere? We call him out. Then we can send out the information on Barnes. Show his true colors.”  
“It may take a while but I believe I can get the footage. But to broadcast, I..”  
“Leave that to me.” Clint is steel on this. Picking up the arrows he heads out of the room.  
“I’ll go with him.” Wanda voices. Steve looks to Bucky.  
“This all happened because of me.” Bucky grips the gun tightly.  
“No this was Zemo. He did this. Ross too. We’ll make them see.”  
“Didn’t go so well for us last time.” Steve can only nod his head to this.  
***  
Natasha sneaks up behind Clint. He tried to seclude himself away from them. Knowing he needs a minute to collect himself. Get a game plan together. Yet all he is doing is standing there looking down at his phone. Weapon of choice across his shoulder. Looking ready for battle. Yet knowing he has to attack smart.  
Coming up beside him she sees he is in his photos. It’s a picture of both Coop and Clint with their archery equipment on.   
“He had a competition coming up. If they won it, they would go…” He takes a deep breath. “We need to fight. But not physical. We need to call in every favor we are owed.”  
“All of them?” He turns to her looking her straight in the eye.  
“All of them.” Nodding she moves off. They have a lot of favors owed to them. And this is worth it.   
Clint calls several hackers he knows to get him as much dirt as they can on Ross and his backers. Also needing footage from everywhere of his home exploding. Even the drone pilot footage and audio. Then there is the need to broadcast everywhere at once.   
Slipping a ring out of his pocket. He contemplates what he is going to do. Should he go to them and ask their help. As they say their battle is not of the physical plan.  
“Don’t take too long.” Slipping the sling ring on his hand he begins to go through the motions.

DMK7

“Where is Clint?” Steve finds Natasha moving fast down a hallway.  
“He went to the sanctum.”  
“What?”  
“We are calling in favors, Steve. We want Ross to feel what we feel.”  
“You’re not going after his family.” She stops.  
“Betty? No, she hates her father more than we do.” Steve tilts his head at this. “Steve, excuse me.”  
“Where are you going now?”  
“I’m calling in favors. That bastard killed my family. “ Steve watches her move off. This is not good. There family is falling apart. Instead of fighting for what is right for the world, best intentions. This fight is more personnel for all of them. Not just Steve saving Bucky.  
“Where is Clint?” Wanda comes out into the living area. Steve looks to her. Bucky close beside her.  
“He went to call in favors.”  
“So we are fighting?” Bucky reaffirms. Steve nods. “Good.”  
“Bucky, we can’t go straight in.”  
“We’re not.” Clint says moving past them all. But stops as he steps beside Wanda. “I’m okay.”   
“You are not.” Clint half smiles pulling her close. “Better.” He kisses the top of her head.  
“Did you get what you needed?” Steve asks. Clint raises a baton in his hand. Getting what he needed from the sanctum, an old tool. Twirling it so it is by his side. Clint looks down closing his eyes.  
“I received what they could give. It will have to do. Natasha?”  
“She is calling in favors.”  
“It won’t be enough but it’s a start. Wanda, can you get my stuff?”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes,” she moves off. Clint looks to Bucky. “Sergeant, are you up for a little rally.”  
“If you’ll have me.” Clint looks to Steve.  
“We’re here for you. Because,” it’s my fault. Clint tilts his head. “Get ready. We head out in ten. Call Tony if you think he’ll help.” Clint moves off. Steve looks to Bucky who is moving the way Wanda went. Wondering on Clint’s words. Should he call in Iron Man. Would he side with them? Even after all this.  
Steve opting out he moves to the weapon room. There he sees the king affixing a new arm onto Bucky.  
“Alright, test it.” Bucky extends the arm and curls his fingers. There is a brick on the table. “Crush it.” He does. The king spots the captain. “I do not condone this course of action. Do you know his plan?”  
“He hasn’t informed me yet but he says to get ready.” Natasha storms into the room.   
“Clint!” she looks around. “Where is he?” she turns to look at Wanda. Wanda closes her eyes.  
“He’s on the roof.” This has them all moving. 

DMK8

The roof is always a safe spot for him. Right now he needs to focus. His world is not his until he can see. And he saw. Going to the king’s tech he viewed the footage. The image burning into his mind. Now he had to make a call.  
“Tony?”  
“Clint, I just…”  
“I have some files for you. You need to broadcast them everywhere on repeat every hour on the hour.”  
“I cann…”  
“You owe me. You spoke about them over open mic about them. You informed Ross on what to search for. You get this done. I’ll be watching.” He turns off his call option to go to his photos. Sitting down he looks at his past. Then the videos.  
Wanda comes over handing him her iPad she had been using here. Showing him a video of Clint and family. Especially her as she levitates the children. Showing it is not all evil but good. Clint smiles at his children’s laughter and them asking again, again. Then ending with Laura calling them in for dinner.  
“Tony is going to air the footage every hour on the hour till this is addressed.”  
“Will he do it?” Steve asks.  
“He owes me for outing them.” Steve jerks back as Clint’s eyes are not the normal that views everything. This was focused, the assassin. Then with a blink he sees Clint. “What time is it?” Steve looks down to his watch.  
“Almost 3.”  
“We need to get to a TV.” He pulls Wanda toward him. Needing his family and what is left. Needs it not to crumble. Bucky and Natasha had stayed by the door as the two had gone to Clint.  
T’Challa had the TV’s set up to different stations from around the world.  
“My technicians told me what you did.”  
“Word travels fast. Almost time.” Clint sits down pulling Wanda with him. Reaching up he grabs Natasha and pulling her in on the other side. Because what is going to happen next will change everything.

DMK9

The screens go blank then the drone footage.  
“We are passing over the target now.“ The screen shows the farmhouse. “Thermal shows 4 heat signatures.” The drone going over the field to show Cooper running toward the house. The drone turning and heading back. “Orders sir?”  
“They are a threat to national security. Take it out!” Ross voice orders.  
“Sir, that was a kid.”  
“Follow your orders.” Next the house is getting blown up. It’s all gone. There are several views. Of the explosion. Then it’s Clint’s family picture and video.  
“This was my family.” The video goes from the pictures to Clint. “You know me as Hawkeye. My name is Clint Barton. This was my family. That was my home. My wife Laura, my oldest son Cooper, My middle girl Lily and my … and my 9-month son Nathaniel.“ His eyes getting wet. “I stood by my friends for what is right. And the man who gave the order to kill them is the man behind the Sakovia accords. The very ones I was fighting against.” The video goes to footage inside the drone control center. Ross walking back and forth as they fly and report to him. Then he looks right at the screen of the family thermal image. “Take it out!”  
“That is secretary of security Thaddeus Ross taking out a soft target, innocents.” Clint is staring into the camera. “This is not an act of righteousness. This is an act to drawl us out. An act like the war criminal Zemo did to frame Sergeant James Barnes. Guess the tactic worked once why not do it again. “ He holds up the well loved photo of his family. The one he keeps with him on all missions. “I want justice. I’m not a coward. I was a husband. I was a father. He murdered them to get to Captain Steve Rogers, Sergeant James Barnes, Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff, King T’Challa, Scott Lang, Sam Wilson, and Me, Clint Barton. The true avengers. We fight for the innocent. We don’t kill on purpose. We protect. So World, I’m calling you out. Seek justice. Call for the eradication of the accords and us the true innocents who stood up against a greater force for your protection. You tried to get me to come after you and show the wrong colors. You are wrong. My wife would not approve of me avengening her death. I live for them. For the day I see true justice. I am Clint Barton, Hawkeye, a true Avenger.” He stares right into the camera searching. “This will air every hour on the hour till justice has rectified its mistakes. Be well world and look out for the innocents.” The video ends and the TV channels go from their regular schedule to breaking news.  
Wanda is crying heavily into Clint’s chest.   
“They would be so proud of you.” Clint just nods.  
*  
Tony sat staring at the screens.  
“Friday, keep me posted on all activity about this. Also any new footage that need to be added on. And just for more fun, make sure that no one can stop the footage until this situation is resolved.”  
“Yes boss.” Tony looks out over the city.  
*  
Peter Parker couldn’t believe when the TV’s turned on and began to broadcast the message. He had met the guy as they were loading him up for transport to a prison. But to see that he had fought on the wrong side made him sink further into his seat. Even because it is the just for one that it is not always the right thing.   
But what could one kid do.  
*  
Ross’ phone was ringing off the hook. Everyone wanting to talk to him and discuss. He needs to get this under control. Looking at the screens, every channel was plastering his face over and stories of him. The incidents at the college with the Hulk. He needed a new game plan. He finally answers the phone.

 

DMK10

Wanda was the first to wake from the tangle of limbs. The message had been running for two days. Every time Ross came on to talk on not what they asked the message would instantly play over it.   
Steve looks over at her.  
“We need to do something.”  
“What would you suggest?” Wanda looks down to Clint’s head in her lap.  
“We need to show we aren’t afraid of them.” Bucky speaks from his perch behind them.   
“We need action.”   
“Then let’s make a stand.”  
“How?”  
“Lily…” Clint groans.  
“Easy, Clint.” Wanda begins to weave her magic but stops. Resting her calm hands on him.   
“I… No!” he whirls back off of her hitting the back of the couch and falling on the table. “I…” he looks around. He takes in all their worried faces. “Orders cap?”  
“Time to go home.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: I had this on my computer since June 2017. I just really don’t know where to go from here. But here is what I have. I hope you enjoy. Hoping my muse hits and I can continue. Thank You.
> 
>  
> 
> Song: I’m still here – Jem and the Holograms


End file.
